


污染

by Abnormalchaos



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, mermaid, 人魚
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abnormalchaos/pseuds/Abnormalchaos
Summary: 「我之所以恨惡生命，因為日光下所行之事我都以為煩惱，都是虛空，都是捕風。」
Relationships: Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, 西团, 西團, 西索/库洛洛, 西索/庫洛洛
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	污染

**Author's Note:**

> 閱讀警告：獵人西索X人魚庫洛洛，會吃人的那種魚。是黑泥版小美人魚，有監禁、強暴和虐待描寫。對原作念能力設定有魔改。

1  
西索對庫洛洛說，你因為失血和感染昏成死魚的那幾天，我就在想，你要是挺不過這次，就只能拋屍沙漠，像我小時候扔掉死去的金魚。西索說話時，良好運轉的水循環系統提供了絕佳證據：魚缸很快就能清理乾淨，放入嶄新水草和鵝卵石，對下一條漂亮寵物說歡迎光臨。

然而他說謊。那幾天他整夜整夜失眠。庫洛洛的傷口全都小心處理過，殷勤換新水，再一次次撒入足量抗生素。他無法入眠，憂心庫洛洛真的撐不過這次。病患在水族箱裡昏迷，而西索靠著水族箱抽空一整包菸，一坐到天明。

但面對醒來的庫洛洛，還是要撐起自在腔調，浪蕩流暢。像掏成黑洞的詩，不得不拆碎八寶樓台做文藻裝飾。畢竟一切的開端輕浮過霓虹，是給情人和妻子唱的那同一首歌，撲通一聲落入西索的酒杯。

當時他在橫渡大洋的遊輪上，在吧台邊，跟某位彼時還未葬身魚腹的迷人女士調情。浪蕩子的風流做喻體，恰好淹沒了殺人魔的血腥氣，他比詩人還像詩人。巧言令色，黑白顛倒，修辭效果美不勝收，笑和醉意在女人的臉上破開，燈光都含滿酒液。

以調劑另一場遊戲落空的失望。西索.莫羅是著名獵人，從龍到獨角獸，從妖精到利維坦，再珍罕恐怖的生物都逃不過他的狩獵。製成標本立刻轉手賣掉，西索享受的只有獵殺本身。再難得的對手一旦落敗就如花枯萎。像一夜風流，很快忘掉露水情人的名字。他的杯裡始終有酒，他對瑪格麗特和舒拉密茲唱同一首歌，西索只活在朝生暮死的現在，他是沒有過去的人。

而不久前才殺掉某個始祖吸血鬼，又聽到人魚的消息，匆匆趕到南太平洋。他追蹤一隻叫庫洛洛.魯西魯的人魚很多年。人魚本不熱衷群體生活，但叫庫洛洛的這隻卻神奇地組成一支劫掠軍隊，橫行海上殺人放火。水手間偷偷稱呼之為幻影旅團，取其神出鬼沒又令人聞風喪膽之意。

西索趕到得太遲，狩獵結束，他們確實殺死了一隻人魚，但不是庫洛洛，只是旅團的一名團員。得手的獵人名叫酷拉皮卡，和西索也算相識，據說出身某個海上游牧民族，全族人讓旅團屠了個乾淨，才血海深仇地追殺起庫洛洛來。

不似西索，酷拉皮卡動機清潔，品行亦清潔。參與狩獵的獵人和海軍提議，將死去的人魚製成標本示眾，他們在旅團手下碰壁太久，確實需要鼓舞士氣。金髮年輕人一口拒絕，轉身就把屍體燒個乾淨。西索夜裏撞見酷拉皮卡祈禱，用如今僅一人知曉的宗教。即使是仇敵，也不能去侮辱遺體，也要為殺戮懺悔。西索遙遙看著，像看波斯短刀上鑲滿碧璽瑪瑙藍寶石，為其美感嘆息，又為其無用發笑。 

獵人們搭乘遊輪返航，軍艦也隨同護衛。只有酷拉皮卡堅持走陸路繞一大圈。你們不懂旅團的報復心，他說，已經死了一個團員，只要我在海上出現，他們立刻就能趕來。眾人不以為意，走的是一向安寧的商業航線，海軍保護周全，只有西索知道他所言非虛。

可他一向熱衷刀尖狂奔，才同上游輪期待有什麼熱鬧劇情。只是沒想到熱鬧來得迅捷精準。醉人春夜氛圍光線恰到好處，背景鋼琴聲則恰當得過了頭，幾乎是天才的演奏，浪費在無知男女的觥籌交錯裡，以致西索不由抬頭，搜尋這被埋沒的天才鋼琴家。

然後他看見了庫洛洛。

低頭彈琴的青年面目清秀，黑西裝同黑髮絲一般齊整妥貼，妥貼成一塊玉珮，晶瑩無縫地嵌進遊輪之夜的花好月圓。可西索心跳都停了。這是庫洛洛，幻影旅團的匪首，人魚之王，他不可能認錯。

跟著血腥味追蹤多年，回首卻見殺人魔王就在燈火通明處。側頸線條幾乎算是文弱，像世間任何一個不得志的年輕鋼琴家，傾頹自然地彈一首門德爾松。西索就是那個用小瓷豬攢錢又徹夜排隊的小孩，終於入手夢寐以求的遊戲，血液全沖上大腦，一整個交響樂團震耳欲聾。而黑眼睛如海水飛來一瞥，嘩啦，惡作劇露餡，小惡魔露出做壞事被抓包的微笑。西索知道庫洛洛也認出了他。

如果此時用手術刀剖開他，大概能取出一堆血氣蒸騰的殺心和狂笑，西索只慶幸自己演技出眾。庫洛洛坐到他身邊，示意酒保遞來杯子。他血管都要炸掉，面上還是鎮靜悠閒，問起庫洛洛怎麼有閒心變出雙腿，來玩人類的遊戲。

我是來找你的，庫洛洛說，請你幫忙，找一個用鎖鏈做武器的獵人，無論你用什麼方法，請將他活著帶到海上。

啊，對了，只有魔力最盛的月圓夜，人魚才能變出雙腿。西索瞟一眼窗外圓月。所以旅團沒辦法去陸地追殺酷拉皮卡。「我為什麼要幫你？」他故意給聲音裝滿調笑，「這條船上全是獵人，你覺得自己能活著逃脫嗎？」當然是開玩笑的，西索心想。一個晶瑩剔透的庫洛洛坐他身邊似雪糕融化，西索齒間泛起血腥氣又是奶油香。你是我的獵物，怎麼可能拱手讓人，誰用手碰你，我就砍掉誰的手，誰用眼看你，我就挖掉誰的眼。

「我會跟你決鬥。」酒杯沿靠上庫洛洛唇邊，年輕人表情鎮定自若，「你追蹤了我那麼久，不就是想要這個？把鎖鏈混蛋帶來海上，選一個月圓之夜，我們就在天空競技場做了結。」

「這麼想要他的命，就因為他殺了窩金？嗯？你以為窩金只是被他抓走了嗎？你還不知道窩金已經死了嗎？」

取笑話沒說完，因為他看見年輕人眼裡驚訝的光。啊，庫洛洛確實不知道。然後是沈默的雨。大概是所見過於離奇，西索好一會兒才緩緩意識到庫洛洛在流淚。流淚的是庫洛洛，如遭重擊的卻是西索，他在認知失調裡眩暈一陣，聽見庫洛洛道歉的聲音，抱歉失禮了，救生衣放在你椅子下，不要忘了拿。救生衣？西索在困惑中見庫洛洛走向鋼琴，琴聲升起，更多困惑的眼神隨之生長。不少賓客驚訝地看向琴師。這次不是門德爾松不是巴赫，不是任何一支適宜輕浮春夜的曲子。可年輕琴師技藝出眾。疑惑之聲壓在眾人舌下，即刻消融在悲哀如雪的琴聲裡。

是安魂曲，西索心想。庫洛洛進退得當又善於周旋，是他期待的遊戲開場。卻沒料到魔王流淚同殺人一般坦蕩自然，彈起安魂曲亦流暢，彷彿只是世上任何一個普通青年，橫遭友人離世的不幸。現實輕輕從預想身側擦過，西索也微微暈眩。

然後異常擊中了他。船上安魂曲悲哀如月，船外圓月卻突然消失。西索瞳孔縮緊如貓，他知道庫洛洛要做什麼了。

是浪。巨浪遮住月亮鋪天蓋地，隨著琴鍵上飛舞的手指，山崩般向遊輪上毫不知情的人們倒下來。

2  
在沙漠腹地想起海上往事，記憶都乾燥起來。西索把五花大綁的男人倒拖進地下室，不合時宜地想起跟庫洛洛初遇的場景。後來他確實找到酷拉皮卡，用假消息將他騙到海上，等在那裡的不是落單的人魚，而是旅團的陷阱。而在酷拉皮卡出海之前，人魚月圓之夜化人形，庫洛洛確實跟他在天空競技場一決生死。有陰謀，有大爆炸，有生死決鬥，像熱門商業電影大結局，本來就該如此打住，收得滿堂掌聲。觀眾有序離場，不要亂丟爆米花桶和可樂瓶。

可西索偏不肯謝幕，事情才越發噁心，有如一場海洋污染。

而看清地下室光景的俘虜僵成石像。房間空蕩，唯有水族箱一只佔地甚廣。近乎牆高的玻璃壁，珊瑚水草作珠寶綢緞，白砂如新雪細細鋪好，又點綴貝殼。一窗熱帶海洋琳瑯晶瑩，是飼養觀賞魚的絕佳盆景。

可豢養的既不是血鸚鵡也不是蝴蝶魚。俘虜吞嚥口水，說不清是震驚還是恐懼，看著碩大的銀魚尾撥開水草，水面破開，一張年輕男人的臉浮出水面。黑髮黑眼，漂亮五官蒼白過月亮和銀幣。出沒於傳說的異豔怪物，永夜裡恐怖又美麗的異教神。這紅髮瘋子在地下室養了一隻活生生的人魚。

水聲混著鐵鍊嘩嘩作響，他注意到人魚的手腕和魚尾都給鐐銬拴住，像狗繩。抓他過來的紅髮男人還在跟人魚說晚上好，語氣甜蜜揶揄，像招呼自家貓咪。俘虜跌坐在地打哆嗦，人魚看過來的眼神可一點不似貓咪，那是深淵怪物要吃人的眼神。

西索沒理會俘虜的恐懼，他現在心情好得不行，魚缸裡養著人魚之王庫洛洛當觀賞，他都佩服自己的想像力。庫洛洛本來該跟酷拉皮卡在最後那一戰中同歸於盡，以牙還牙，血債血還，這才是復仇戲劇的正統結局。可他跳進清澈情節攪出一團混沌，撿回了奄奄一息的庫洛洛。剛被他抱回來的時候，庫洛洛因為失血和感染高燒不止。他後來對庫洛洛說得輕巧，實則在人魚昏迷期間整夜失眠，他怕庫洛洛真就這麼死了，隔著玻璃撫摸庫洛洛昏迷中的臉，一坐到天明。

直到人魚傷勢好轉，他才跟著一寸寸快樂起來。說不上是為庫洛洛的生還，還是因為計畫中那場手術有了指望。於是又撐開輕浮的嘴臉，那讓庫洛洛恨到咬碎牙齒的嘴臉。魚缸還是他親手佈置，放入珊瑚貝殼，是關住庫洛洛的珠寶匣。鐐銬亦方便，隨時可將人魚脆生生拖出來，綁在餐桌綁在床上，綁在隨便什麼地方，娛樂他一整晚。此刻他把俘虜往人魚的方向拖了幾尺。「你的晚飯。」西索說，操著情人專用甜蜜口吻，「病號要乖乖吃營養餐喔。」

人魚沒看俘虜，只是死死盯住西索。如果此地不是沙漠腹地，不是傷勢未癒，庫洛洛會很樂意將紅髮男人立刻拍平在牆壁上，剝皮抽筋，一頓豐盛晚餐。

不過西索知他審時度勢。此時跟西索正面衝突毫無勝算。黑洞般的眼睛移開，水浪捲起，一雙透明巨手，扯住俘虜的腿就往水族箱裡拖。撕心裂肺的慘叫響起，西索沒回頭看。走上樓，鎖好地下室的門，再去檢查手術的準備工具，他將靜謐的晚餐時間留給他的寵物兼情人。

3  
童話的說法是，人魚居住在矢車菊般湛藍的海水裡，亦同矢車菊一般甜美，會在十五歲生日的夜晚浮出海面，對王子一見鍾情，日出時破成一堆愛情的彩色泡泡。

當然是胡扯。真正的人魚熱衷食人，吃下肉體，就獲得肉體主人的知識和能力。伊路米最初這麼跟西索說——揍敵客家有自己的魔法生物研究所，他熟知各類怪物習性。又說雌性人魚鍾情英俊的人類男人，那是繁殖期，一夜露水就拖人下水，淹死了帶回巢穴當口糧。庫洛洛不是雌性，口味偏好獵人，傳說搜羅了不少能力。又據說學者和藝術家也在他食譜上。西索見庫洛洛彈琴流利，就知軼聞非虛。

而本身就魔力鼎盛，在月圓之夜幾乎無法戰勝。跟西索相遇那夜他直接召喚海嘯，遊輪和軍艦掀了個底朝上。管你獵人海軍還是什麼社會名流，下餃子般通通落水，全成了窩金的殉葬品。有倖存者爬上救生艇，又很快就讓人魚扯入海中，當場撕成碎片——庫洛洛孤身上船，團員埋伏在船邊。春夜頓時成屠場，慘嚎聲此起彼落，海浪裡全是血的味道。

唯有西索得以倖免。不止因為救生衣和氧氣瓶。船翻後庫洛洛抱住他往海面遊，其他人魚見了就紛紛退避。庫洛洛在保護他，西索突然意識到，自然想起小美人魚救王子的橋段。他笑起來，差點嗆水。

甚至讓團員給他找來救生艇和無線電。「等我們走了，你就呼救，回到陸地上去。」庫洛洛浮在船邊對他說。「記住你的承諾，把鎖鏈混蛋給我帶到海上來。」

說完庫洛洛就要遊走。天快亮，屠殺也收尾，不知誰從船中撈出幾箱焰火，還沒讓海水浸濕。叫小滴的人魚說想看，另外一個叫俠客的哄她，真的點燃煙花，一群血都沒洗淨屠夫圍攏過去，像新年團聚的家人，在整片血可漂櫓裡看起光焰滿天吹落。庫洛洛也抬頭望過去，表情新奇如第一次看下雪的小貓。 

而西索在看他，看他給煙火照得面目通明，食人魔王為什麼會有這樣臉，這樣的表情，白如新雪又危如朝露。這怪物剛在西索面前屠了整船人，可此刻就是童話裡的說辭。十五歲生日浮出海面，看王子的大船上煙花燦爛，眼睛發光圓溜溜。他就是海的女兒本人，他就是童話本身。

而化成泡沫的是西索。他想起海嘯前的安魂曲，想起人魚的眼淚，想到自己整個破開，失事在劫後餘生的救生艇上。大概就是正常人會統稱為初戀的一種心情。可西索其人輕浮，初戀也好愛情也好，都只是修辭手法。他感到危險，不得不說服自己只是想到了另一種玩法，決鬥之前的休閒小遊戲。

他捉住了庫洛洛即將溜走的手。

「不如你跟我一起回陸地。」西索說，「你難道不想去看看嗎？」

一開口，萬千說詞就已過腦。他調查庫洛洛那麼久，知道幻影旅團的團長熱衷化人形混上船舶和港口，知道這隻人魚喜歡古本書籍。甚至彈得一手好琴，莫札特，貝多芬，還有舒伯特。不可能不對陸地上的文明感興趣。可人魚只有月圓之夜能化人，庫洛洛無法深入內陸。西索決定聲稱自己可以幫他，我可以帶你去巴黎、去羅馬、去佛羅倫薩。或者你想看看柏林和聖彼得堡？藉口塗蜜又調油。而且我絕對不會傷害你，不會背叛你，畢竟我們還有一場真正的決鬥，不是嗎？

都被庫洛洛一句「好啊」堵回去。騙人慣犯一愣，不知人魚為何答應得如此痛快。黑眼睛看過來，煙花通明，西索第一次生出被看透的感覺。他坐在波濤湧動的黑暗潮水上動盪不止，就這麼給庫洛洛看出要撕破的預感。普通人可能會稱之為愛情的預感。

命運敲門時的明智之舉是轉身就跑。所幸他一貫傲慢。自負輕輕關掉了他的雷達，就這麼對著冰山撞了上去。

4  
西索回家猝不及防，跟掙脫鐐銬的庫洛洛差點把房子都打塌。

人魚在陸地無法自由行動，擱淺在沙漠腹地的海洋生物更加虛弱。可西索給他準備了一水族箱的水，足夠用魔力驅使來當武器。因此才需要鐐銬——鐵製品能削弱人魚，需要地下室一把鎖疊一把鎖。西索並不希望夜半驚醒，發現一雙冰冷的手環住他的脖頸。

事後西索找到銀質別針，在完全毀掉的地下室。大概是某位魚食的遺物。人魚的魔力虛弱到無法掙脫鐵鍊，但人類的把戲可以。也不知庫洛洛從哪裡學會撬鎖的技巧，來自某頓晚餐的饋贈，或是某次混上船或是港口，再或是跟西索的陸地旅行。還好老子的左手在天空競技場就給你炸沒了，右腳也是。沒法再讓你弄斷一次。西索扔下別針，也扔下被水刀切碎的義肢殘骸，找出更換的備用品，又抱被打昏的庫洛洛上樓。如果不是離海洋太遠，又不是月圓夜，倒也不可能只賠上義肢，就制服一個必欲置他死地的庫洛洛。

西索翻找鎮靜劑，想庫洛洛這次為何心急，按他務求萬全的性格，應該要耐到月圓夜動手，才有最大的勝算。大概野獸直覺靈敏，知道這個月圓夜西索就要對他做什麼，等到那一天就是萬劫不復，因此不得不提前下手。西索這麼想著，給人魚注射了足量鎮靜劑，再翻出柔軟毛巾，從額髮到魚尾，一寸寸擦乾他昏迷的囚犯兼情人，再找出備用鐐銬在床上綁好。人魚昏迷著任他擺佈，靠在男人懷裡，黑髮上的水暈濕襯衫一片。你要是一直這麼乖有多好。西索嘆口氣。

而大戰後家裡水漫金山，西索也不知從何收拾起。想來想去還是先做晚飯，給庫洛洛和他自己。給情人帶回來的檸檬塔在打鬥中毀得屍骨都無，烤一盤蛋奶酥來補償吧。走出臥室的西索想起什麼又折返，翻出絲質手帕，鐐銬和手腕間隙細細鋪好。這樣就不會磨破皮膚了，西索想，今晚再多做一道甜湯吧，庫洛洛最喜歡的那種。 

5  
西索用水族箱養庫洛洛，也不妨礙娛樂活動。從水箱裡濕淋淋裡拖出來，綁在床上或是餐桌都行——桌上有時放著裝水果的玻璃碗，草莓或是櫻桃，西索順手拿來，庫洛洛眼神嫌棄，也不妨礙一顆顆塞進汁水淋漓的紅果實，塞進泄殖腔的汁水淋漓裡。被當作雌性使用，庫洛洛當然不願意，他只是審時度勢，無法抵抗就降低損傷。西索肏進來的時候他盡量放鬆肌肉，高潮射精跟流血受傷沒區別，情慾揉碎的呻吟和酷刑所致的喘息類似，男人的吻也只是拷問的一部分。

西索的快樂就打了折扣。沒有反抗，沒有侮辱，強姦就沒有意義，人魚又不是禮儀廉恥喂大的人類女孩。他殺光整船人之前還能悲傷自然地給同伴彈安魂曲。又或是他跟酷拉皮卡的那一仗，復仇者毫無疑問是正義的，兇手還能笑出聲，至多不過是死，死是甜蜜的歸宿。而懺悔是什麼？你在發什麼夢。庫洛洛的清潔是無恥的副產品。整個道德世界都掃除乾淨，一片冰雪琉璃天地，白茫茫真乾淨。

因此免於污染。因此免於侮辱。西索其實想過，乾脆找幾個人輪姦他算了，可這對於庫洛洛，和被捅幾刀沒什麼分別。還是算了，他屁股被肏爛還要我來上藥，西索心想，生出假惺惺的深情來，何況我還是愛他的嘛。

但他和庫洛洛早就談過這話題，在他抓住庫洛洛前，在天空競技場前，在事態如此噁心之前。「那盒護手霜，其實是雌性用的吧？」對話開端是這樣。庫洛洛關上一本《不合時宜的考察》，在拿鐵的香氣間抬頭看他，這麼問他。

「太失禮了，要叫女士。」西索抬頭對侍應生女郎微笑，把自己的Espresso拉近一點，「想再來一份蛋白派嗎？其實我推薦他們這裡的閃電泡芙哦。」

當時他們在巴黎，咖啡館裡喧囂明亮。座位又靠窗，衣衫鮮麗的女孩子路過，都忍不住回頭多看一眼——坐輪椅的黑髮青年面目清秀，像念藝術或是哲學的大學生，西索挑的襯衫平光鏡文質彬彬都襯他。女孩子的視線作蝴蝶墜毀在庫洛洛的側臉，而西索目光滑到下半身的薄毯——出門前男人一寸寸親手掖好的，將銀色魚尾藏得妥貼。

酷拉皮卡尚不知去向，西索還有其他狩獵要忙，而庫洛洛坐輪椅裝成無害殘疾人，忙著把自己埋在一堆美術館和博物館裡。他求知慾旺盛。有時西索很晚回家，躡手躡腳怕吵他睡眠，卻見小人魚在他的浴缸裡看書弄泡泡浴，唱片幽幽轉著，還叼一根果味棒棒糖。魚尾垂在浴缸邊啪啪拍著響，滿屋子都是櫻桃泡泡味——西索壞心眼，故意留給他櫻桃味浴劑，女孩子最愛的本季新款，反正庫洛洛也不懂。

也不懂西索給他一堆保濕霜都是女人的東西。縱然大西洋來的西風溫暖濕潤，離開海洋的人魚還嫌乾燥。他也沒法整天呆在浴缸裡。譬如西索開車帶他在瑞士鄉間打轉，庫洛洛坐副駕，按西索的教導塗臉又塗手，把自己搞成香香一小隻，乖得像是被野男人拐走的千金小姐。這個聯想讓西索笑出聲，順手把車載音樂撥到最愛的一首，側頭見庫洛洛趴车窗，睁大眼睛看村莊和雪山延绵不绝。

「不要打岔，還是護手霜的事。」勺子把拉花都攪亂，庫洛洛說他在百貨公司看見同一個牌子的櫃檯，顧客都是雌性——是女士。因此猜出西索故意給他女人用的東西。你給我的泡泡浴劑也是這種⋯⋯花朵和好看的果實，似乎都跟女性有關。人類總喜歡給這一半性別附著審美意義。似乎女性在你們的社會多有觀賞意味，所以將男性比作女性，在你們的文化裡是一種侮辱。

庫洛洛的口氣像昆蟲學家談論蜻蜓，而西索笑咪咪，還在玩家家酒。決定還是給他的小人魚點一份閃電泡芙。珠寶造型的甜點，刻板印象裡最適合女孩子。更何況庫洛洛還穿著他挑的襯衫，殺人怪物當洋娃娃養，是決鬥這場壓軸戲之前的休閒小遊戲。所以現在怎麼哄他呢，隨口編個什麼人類的社交習俗吧。

可惜騙局尚未出口就給識破。「你其實也一直把我當雌性吧？」庫洛洛問他。

西索噎住。庫洛洛自顧自說著他的人類觀察，說既然人類女性在文化上有觀賞意味，這就是降格，女性化就是一種羞辱。你是試圖羞辱我嗎？對了，昨晚你的行為叫強姦對吧？在人類的認知裡，這似乎也是一種羞辱行徑。或是用來展示權力。我不認為正常的交配需要用到暴力。你們人類還真有趣。

西索給他一通分析差點噎死。泡芙端上來，庫洛洛看著可愛造型笑起來：「所以你推薦這個⋯⋯還真是樂此不疲。」

還是心安理得吃起來。巧克力糖衣沾上手指，又一點點舔乾淨。他看穿西索的企圖，卻乾脆地跳進去。西索明白過來，庫洛洛只是不在乎。西索給自己的遊戲醉倒，敵人和情人混淆不清，喻體在情詩裡金星四濺，行也思君坐也思君，抒情對象是雲是霧，是頸間的繩索又是天國的錦緞。

然後庫洛洛給他改起病句來。說他自認的流利全是語法錯誤。潑完冷水再欣欣然收下作業，畢竟點心還是甜，又有人買單，不吃浪費。

就這麼掃落了西索的快樂。懊惱的還在後邊。雌性人魚會誘惑人類男子當口糧，沒想到庫洛洛也不遑多讓。有時西索回家見門口有陌生人的鞋，隨手丟棄有如糖紙。就知人魚又帶外賣回家。他有偏好，格外鍾情獵人。西索在報紙上讀到多名獵人在巴黎失蹤的消息，而罪魁禍首躺浴缸裡翻一本海德格爾文集，尼采講稿第一卷，說酸奶放冰箱吧，今天吃不下。雖然受害者只剩鞋子在人間，西索還是能想像全過程。問路或是隨意搭訕，誰能拒絕這樣的臉，這樣的笑，何況年紀輕輕就坐上輪椅，旖旎心思的粉紅上又撒憐憫的糖霜。

西索給他帶過晚餐。當時他跟另一個獵人探聽酷拉皮卡的下落，對方是效力某國王室的獵人，說金髮青年曾拜訪他們的王子，試圖要回族人的眼睛標本。啊對了，你知道那個庫洛洛來陸地上了嗎？我在米蘭看見他了，人魚居然敢深入內陸，旅團還真是厲害⋯⋯四王子鐵了心要找他呢，我就是追著一路來巴黎，如果有消息記得告訴我哦。你該知道啊，我們王子不是一直喜歡收集怪東西？你之前獵的那隻妖精就是給他收走了。他肯定想要庫洛洛進他的收藏——

西索快給氣笑。這可是他的獵物，什麼妖魔鬼怪都想橫插一槓。當晚就將倒霉獵人拐回家，進門時對方正因酒精和西索的吻暈暈乎乎，而紅髮男人深情款款，直接抱人去浴室。倒霉蛋洩漏兩聲粉紅色的癡笑，就聽見西索喊親愛的——不是對他，浴缸裡早就有人——親愛的，給你帶晚飯了哦。

浴室裡掙扎尾音漸弱，煩躁卻逐漸升高。西索很久沒有這麼過量攝入尼古丁。怪物在浴室享用晚餐，他在客廳更似困獸。騙庫洛洛上岸本該只是遊戲。這人是海盜，晶瑩剔透的深淵怪物人間行走，只是生得漂亮皮相，西索當然知道庫洛洛不是什麼為愛犧牲的小美人魚。人魚都冷血，人魚都是婊子，他沒期待過比逢場作戲更貴價的東西。

何況他也把怪獸當洋娃娃養。輪到他被當工具人，就生出不快。比不快更甚。他希望今晚的獵物死得格外痛苦，他希望庫洛洛的每個獵物都死得痛苦。浴室和腦子裡的噪音攪成沼澤咕嚕嚕吐惡意的泥泡泡。紅髮男人掐滅香菸倒進沙發，靜靜等待一切聲音平息， 

6  
又或者是他希望庫洛洛本人痛苦。

西索拿著禮盒正要推開臥室門，先聽到門裡一陣丁零咣啷。大概又摔了。西索也不急，他樂於看庫洛洛受苦，不緊不慢放好禮盒，再繞到床邊把跌坐在地的小囚犯抱回床上，被褥柔軟鋪開，埋沒一雙潔白小腿有如流沙。

是的。庫洛洛已經沒有魚尾了。人魚能在月圓夜變成人形，而輔以魔法和手術，就能從魚尾裡剖出人類的雙腿，完整無缺，如假包換。西索照顧他多日等傷勢痊癒，等的就是這天。他成功從庫洛洛身上奪走了海洋。

畢竟庫洛洛碾碎了他的遊戲，他的遊樂場。一報還一報。

分腿手術本來死亡率極高，多少人魚死在了手術台上。可庫洛洛畢竟是庫洛洛，成功熬過來，恢復良好，目前沒有感染和敗血症的跡象。不愧是他看中的小怪獸。西索心情是愉悅的，拿來禮盒，裝模作樣要庫洛洛拆禮物。麻藥效力一過，骨頭痛得庫洛洛說不出話。可西索樂意搞花頭，飾演照顧術後妻子的體貼丈夫，家家酒遊戲正開心。更妙的是庫洛洛能一眼看穿他的假惺惺，面上不動聲色，而西索聽見憤怒和憎惡越燒越旺的聲音，只覺錦上添花，他快樂地要哼起歌來。

庫洛洛的回應是一記耳光。男人整張臉給打得側過去。不是童話裡向海巫祈求雙腿的柔弱美人魚，庫洛洛能徒手擰斷人類的脖子，西索臉上挨他這一下，耳膜轟鳴而唇舌間全是血腥味。 

臉上還是微笑，迎上庫洛洛要殺人的黑眼睛。西索知道怎麼雪上加霜，怎樣讓庫洛洛更生氣。笑著給人掖好被角，說起割下的魚尾他扔去河裡，不知會不會被河魚吃掉，或是運氣足夠好能沖回大海，這對人魚算魂歸故里嗎？反正你是回不去了。

當然是扯謊。魚尾讓他乾乾淨淨燒掉，那畢竟是庫洛洛的一部分。西索隨口扯的甜言蜜語堆成山高，唯獨不願說庫洛洛在他心裡潔淨，勝過月亮和白銀。他其實不願想像庫洛洛也會死、庫洛洛的一部分也會腐爛。他用情慾和暴力褻瀆神明正到高潮，可旁人要濺一點泥來，西索下一秒就能殺人。

庫洛洛大概是想反唇相譏，西索沒給他機會。手指探入新生的腿間，冷嘲熱諷生生截成一聲哽咽。人魚新生的皮膚敏感到底，一點刺激就水光瀲灩。像哄情人和小貓，西索讓喘息的小囚犯靠在他肩膀，玩起酷刑來溫情脈脈，笑庫洛洛可憐，幻影旅團的團長癱在床上廢掉，簡直像剛生產完的女人。你剛才又偷偷練習走路了？怎麼都學不乖，骨頭沒長好，現在走路就是踩刀尖會痛死。就像那什麼⋯⋯像小美人魚的故事裡那樣。

庫洛洛趴他肩頭喘氣，不知是嫌惡還是痛苦，只回報給男人一場可憐的沈默。他越可憐西索就越覺得他可愛，可愛到讓人心碎。最後小寵物哆嗦著射在男人手裡，西索施施然擦乾淨手，拿來禮盒打開。長裙的昂貴布料露出來，還有高跟鞋緞面幽幽泛光。人魚的腿每走一步就是踩刀尖，鞋跟倒比刀尖還銳利細長。

7  
艾琳今夜心情不錯。她跟同伴旅行至這座沙漠都市，白天參觀神廟，入夜在好不容易預訂座席的餐廳共進晚餐——這家餐廳以食材珍奇聞名。侍者向她們介紹了今夜主菜，主廚新入手的珍貴肉類，頗為難得。艾琳和同伴交換一個lucky的眼神。遺憾的是這座沙漠小國的皇宮無法參觀。多年前統治此地的獨裁軍閥給人梟首曝屍，就有海外的投資者買下宮殿，修繕成度假酒店，收費昂貴。聽說下個月那裡還將舉行一場拍賣，拍品都是珍罕的魔法生物。

艾琳心思飄到傳聞中的拍賣上去，沒留神撞上另一位女士，兩人都差點摔倒。所幸對方扶住了她，吊帶長裙細高跟，力道和風度倒是紳士，低頭詢問她有沒有事，關切又溫柔——

等等，有些不對勁。艾琳抬頭看清對方黑髮黑眼，這是個、這是個男人？

還是格外漂亮的男人。不等驚奇表情凝固，就有紅髮男人跟上來，留給艾琳禮節性的微笑，用挽女伴的方式將黑髮青年牽走，姿態溫情又自然。可艾琳無端覺出強迫意味。

更何況青年好像路都走不穩，每一步都要淌下血來。踩著艾琳都甚少穿的高跟，露水在草尖搖搖欲墜。紅髮男人衣冠楚楚摟著他，像摟女伴。嫌棄神色在青年臉上破開，卻不得不仰仗一只手臂環在腰間保持體面。他幾乎是掛在紅髮男人的肩膊上，比失貞少女還楚楚可憐。

西索將驚奇目光拋在身後，一路引著庫洛洛到預訂好的桌子落座，溫情脈脈正如一對要共進晚餐的情人。亦對一路的招搖頗為滿意，庫洛洛再不動如山都劈出尷尬裂痕。他扔給庫洛洛禮盒包好的長裙，不穿這個你就裸著出去吧。細高跟也是故意為之。分腿手術完成不久，骨骼尚未長好，每一步都是刀尖行走。綁帶高跟就是一雙美麗刑具，庫洛洛完全靠著戰士的意志，一步步刀山火海忍耐過來。西索知道這有多痛，他只是樂於看庫洛洛受苦。

面上還是風度翩翩，給伴侶點好主食和陪酒，餐後甜點換成拼盤吧，杏仁酥、紅茶泡芙和南瓜蛋糕，我的伴侶口味偏甜一些。而庫洛洛忍耐他的故作體貼如忍耐腿骨劇痛。餐前酒、前菜，還有湯，庫洛洛默不做聲，只是機械塞進食物。竟有些像他們結伴旅行的時光，西索湧上一絲修辭豐盛的懷舊情緒，恍若隔世，好似庫洛洛還躺在他浴缸裡看書等他帶酸奶回來。那確實是花期最好的日子。

主菜終於上桌。西索突然講起這家餐廳預約之難，通常要等好幾個月，而他突發奇想就能訂到席位，因為幫過主廚的忙。這家店以食材珍奇為名，他幫助主廚拿到一直求而不得的材料，並不困難，是他捉住的獵物。他當初為了逼旅團現身，捉了很多這樣的誘餌。

庫洛洛剛拿起刀叉就放下。銀質餐具磕磕碰碰一聲輕響。他一向聰明，他馬上明白了西索整晚的惡意。

「你猜到了對嗎。這是人魚肉。」西索隔著瓶花和蠟燭，對他會心一笑。

8  
西索本來在天空競技場就該死了。那裡是西索的遊樂場，他的舞台，可庫洛洛上來就殺裁判，拿觀眾當武器，強盜將遊戲規則踩在腳下。最後一場爆炸想了結西索性命。如果不是伸縮自如的愛騙過死神，紅髮獵人就真躺進墳墓。

亦明白了庫洛洛的算盤，這是一早就定好的結局。人魚靠食人獲得知識和能力，庫洛洛選擇特定獵人吃掉，就是專門搜集能力等著對付西索。西索帶他東奔西走，能力長短給人魚看得透徹。他看庫洛洛一勺勺挖檸檬蛋白派覺得分外有趣，洋娃娃卻一塊塊湊好謀殺拼圖。庫洛洛一開始就預謀毀了他的遊戲。

決戰前夜卻是寧靜的。庫洛洛坐著輪椅，西索推他出門散步。那時他已找到酷拉皮卡，施展演技，用旅團的假消息騙他出海。航行的時間路線都報給庫洛洛，就等金髮年輕人掉進陷阱。而明夜就是月圓，人魚會化成人形和西索在競技場決鬥，他們即將錢貨兩清。

散步時甚至談起了小美人魚的童話。「你知道小美人魚為什麼想要人類的腿嗎？」庫洛洛問西索。

「不是為了談戀愛嗎？思春期少女追男友，一路追到陸地上去了。」

「那沒必要加上天空精靈那段。她最後升上星空，要通過三百年的工作換取永恆的靈魂。愛情故事不會有這樣的結尾。」

接著又談起小美人魚童話和基督教的關係。又來了，哲學宗教小課堂，庫洛洛正襟危坐，西索心不在焉。比起小人魚滿腦子人類觀察，他覺得腦子的主人更有趣好玩，隨口取笑你還信這些？靈魂沒見過，我只知道念能力者有死後的念。還有天堂地獄什麼的，騙贖罪券的東西，你殺人的時候見過上帝來救人嗎？西索揉揉蓬鬆黑髮像揉小貓頭，庫洛洛沒有搭話。

然後遇上巡迴式遊樂場，旋轉木馬和咖啡杯，最基礎那類遊樂設施。西索突發奇想，問庫洛洛是不是沒坐過旋轉木馬，要不要試試。人魚回報给他嫌弃眼神，嫌他沒完沒了，給出的理由卻冷靜客觀：人這麼多，坐上去怎麼遮住尾巴？

「可萬一你明天死掉了，就沒機會嘍。」西索依舊躍躍欲試，給庫洛洛買了一份華夫餅讓他等著。小人魚坐輪椅上專心挖奶油的工夫，西索不知怎麼就搞出虛假火災警報。歡樂人群頓時作鳥獸散。「快點，消防車來之前還可以坐好幾圈。」西索笑嘻嘻抱人上去，庫洛洛掙扎幾下以示抗議，最終因為魚尾行動不便，乖乖抱住獨角獸的脖子。西索跑去他旁邊那匹坐好，因為庫洛洛鬱悶的表情差點笑出聲。

「你就沒想過放棄決鬥嗎。」轉過好幾圈，庫洛洛突然問他，人魚不當小騙子時一貫情商驟減，慣於不合時宜，「明天勝出的人一定是我，你還是要繼續嗎？」

西索回報給他一句「那是自然」，大概看出紅髮男人表情裡「誰會死掉還說不定」的意味，庫洛洛搖搖頭。

「死的人會是你，不是我。」注視西索的黑眼睛轉向天空。晴朗夏夜，正是觀星好時節，星星散落如細小手指，「你知道小美人魚為什麼想要雙腿去陸地嗎？不是因為戀愛。人魚死後就會變成泡沫，灰飛煙滅。她想要靈魂。一個人因為另一個人永生，這才是她想要的，一個永恆的靈魂。」

「而我相信有靈魂這件事。所以明天會死的人不是我。跟鎖鏈混蛋的賬還沒算清。死去之人的願望，我要先幫他完成。」

西索本來想接話，被一聲鳴笛打斷。哇，消防車來得比想像中快。西索跳下木馬，然後抱小人魚回輪椅。得逃跑嘍，親愛的。氣氛緊張又歡快，像圖書館裡偷偷打啵結果讓教導主任抓包的小情侶。他正給庫洛洛拉好藏尾巴的毯子，猝不及防被拉住衣領往下一拽。一雙唇飛過另一雙唇，迅捷過白日夢裡的蝴蝶。西索嚐到桃子清甜的味道，而始作俑者對他笑起來，惡作劇露餡的狡黠。

「我知道你不關心什麼靈魂，你只想要這個⋯⋯你玩得開心嗎？」

庫洛洛一向善於破壞西索的遊戲。這次也不例外。西索推著庫洛洛跑掉的時候罕見地陷入沈默。人魚說的沒錯，西索既不相信靈魂亦不相信永恆。在幾十年的壽命裡說愛你到永遠，好似對終將必死的帝王山呼萬歲，只是想想就能笑出聲。

雖然轉身就對情人講我給你毫無信仰之人的忠誠，我們相愛如罌粟和回憶，我們睡去如海螺中的酒。對著蓓姬，蕾佳娜或是瑪格麗特，總是記不清她們的名字。沒關係，反正金髮紅髮來去如雲也面目雷同。扭斷對手的脖子和親吻情人的嘴唇也差別甚小，他莊周夢蝶真偽不分，對著戀人和敵人同等的深情和虛偽。所以拿吃人怪物當洋娃娃養，所以決戰前夜同敵人坐旋轉木馬。和終將死去終將遺忘的人把酒言歡，一等的風流一等的美。這是他朝生暮死的遊樂園。

偏偏要撞上庫洛洛正襟危坐，像個書呆子，非要跟他論證永恆。他推著輪椅瘋跑，人魚還陷在輪椅裡叨叨，從童話一路扯到宗教。庫洛洛平日七竅玲瓏，這種時刻就突然智障。甚至沒留意西索詭異的沈默——後者突然意識到明日的決鬥意味著什麼。庫洛洛會死。他跟庫洛洛只能你死我活。

可他好像更喜歡活生生的庫洛洛。皮膚是暖的，眼睛是亮的，在他的浴缸裡看一本他永遠不感興趣的書，談論他永遠不關心的靈魂和永恆，魚尾啪啪拍著陶瓷壁玩，櫻桃味泡泡滿屋飄。就這樣，永永遠遠，永無盡頭。

後來躺在病床上的西索想起那一刻，摀住臉低低地笑了。想起他推著庫洛洛在夜風裡奔跑，群星墜落如潮，而身後遊樂園的燈火漸次熄滅，一場奔跑就耗盡所有風月。

他以輕浮為傲，但那一刻確實心生貪欲，確實詛咒時間崩碎。

他確實相信了那麼一剎那，所謂的天長地久。

9  
而讓一個殺人混蛋傷心，是有嚴肅後果。

看著庫洛洛在桌對面臉色一寸寸白下去，西索的笑意一寸寸加深。天空競技場之後，他剛從陰間爬回來就宰了俠客，按照處決海盜的方式，掛在碼頭烈日曝屍。瑪奇本也該掛在絞刑架上招搖，想想還是放她走了，去告訴庫洛洛，旅團成員一個都逃不掉。

何況拿女士開刀有失禮節，西索斷了一隻手一只腳，紳士風度還是要穩住。旅團搶回屍首時西索不在，可他能想像庫洛洛捧住同伴頭顱的表情。這讓他躺在病床上快樂了一陣，斷肢的疼痛都安靜下去，藥效顯著勝過嗎啡。

可還未夠。庫洛洛碾碎了他的遊戲，他就奪走人魚的整片海洋。強盜的一切都是劫掠而來，他就扳開小人魚的手指，一件件奪走。怎麼來的就怎麼丟掉，一報還一報。他用情人口吻循循善誘。西索人情洞徹，他向來精準。

終於在此時端上報復的主菜。只是餐廳全毀掉。最初侍者以為這是尋常鬥毆，還試圖拉架，崩飛的瓷器碎片直接插進眼球，人群頓時尖叫著失散。方桌在打鬥中四分五裂，可惜人魚此刻連走路都滑稽，很快落下風，被西索按住頭顱就往牆上撞，咚咚幾聲震耳欲聾。庫洛洛給撞出腦震盪，手中兇器噹啷落地。立刻被推上一張尚完好的餐桌按住。然後一聲生生咽回去的嗚咽。是切牛排的刀，不知哪桌客人留下來的，將人魚的手掌釘穿在雪白桌布上。

愛情故事慣用溫情當韁繩馬鞍，以過渡去一個浪子回頭的結局。然而庫洛洛是世間一等一的婊子，沒有任何眼淚能讓他變成花朵。西索沒辦法，只有用痛苦和憎恨敲碎他。終於從蚌殼裡撬出鮮紅軟肉。釘在雪白桌布上的肉體柔軟如蝴蝶，但黑漆漆看過來的是怪物要吃人的眼睛。

理智來講庫洛洛不該動手，他連路都走不穩，他毫無勝算。西索偏頭吐出口中血水，喪失理智的庫洛洛就是今夜的蛋糕蠟燭，徹底將他點燃。餐廳空蕩狼籍，不知還要多久才會有警察趕來，西索眼睛都燒紅。反正人魚今夜穿的是裙子，便利如街頭流鶯，提起布料就能營業。庫洛洛讓他頂進去的時候發出將要折斷的哽咽。西索沒怎麼給他潤滑，人魚一絲快感也無，陰莖軟在那裡，發抖到可憐。是鮭魚釘上案板開膛破肚，疼痛奪走了他肢體的控制權，隨著男人的挺動而痙攣。庫洛洛給頂到想吐，他什麼聲音都不想發出，可汨汨水聲藏不住。還有如刀鞋跟敲著地面噠噠響，像魚尾脆生生拍著案板。他早已被奪走的魚尾。

還嫌不夠，釘穿手掌的刀拔出來落地清脆，庫洛洛恍惚間給男人的手臂撈起來，像洋娃娃攔在懷裡。然後側臉貼上玻璃，海水般冰冷的一片。「這家餐廳的裝飾很特別。」西索把庫洛洛在玻璃牆上壓得更緊，就這麼站著從後面再度進入他，「這實際上是單向玻璃，背後就是廚房的水箱，海鮮類活食會在裡面保存喔。」

「猜猜看，你的團員會不會就在這片玻璃後面，看著你挨肏？」

懷裡軀體凍住。然後是劇烈掙扎。庫洛洛抖得太厲害了，西索不得不加力氣把人按死在玻璃上，他在他體內進得更深。侮辱一個不識廉恥之人本是癡人說夢。被西索抓住當觀賞魚養，又或是破開魚尾剖出雙腿，都只是肉體的酷刑。畢竟這個惡徒相信靈魂。眾神的造物裡唯有肉體速朽，他永恆的靈魂敲起來作玉石聲響。庫洛洛就這麼拍拍袖子，露水滑過草葉，一整個世界的羞辱就此剝落。

然而沒關係，西索是世上一等一的好老師，一勺一勺餵給他骯髒又冰冷的倫理。污染一隻晶瑩剔透的怪物孜孜不倦，此時終見成效。西索從背後進入壓著庫洛洛，所以看不到後者的表情。可是他能想像痛苦和恥辱如何一寸寸敲碎神像的臉。庫洛洛無法用春天和玫瑰收買，那就只有用不幸砸碎。西索在情人的絕望裡給快樂點燃。整個天堂伊甸園最後的應許之地轟隆爆炸好似金屬聲響。他飄飄欲仙。

庫洛洛被扔回餐桌時快給肏昏過去，於是沒有餐刀釘手依舊乖巧。長裙多有破損，又讓腿根漏出來的精液濡濕，他現在淒慘過被輪姦的雛妓。高跟鞋倒依舊整齊，釘在腳上忠實履行刑具的職責。

而撲克牌作飛刀擊碎玻璃，沒有一滴水流出。「騙你的，這就是面玻璃而已，背後什麼都沒有。」西索收起撲克牌整理儀容，居高臨下地對他笑起來。紅髮男人依舊衣冠整潔，體面得彷彿就要求婚。

真拿出絲絨盒子，彷彿面對的不是被肏得要碎掉的庫洛洛，而是衣裙鮮麗等一句will you的羞怯少女。盒子打開珠光寶氣，卻沒有鑽戒，男人的手指夾住鱗片，一張張灑給已經碎在桌上的庫洛洛。

「這是小滴的，這片是芬克斯，這片是瑪奇——」名字一個個報下去，「我說過旅團的人一個都逃不掉。你其實不必擔心會被團員看見，反正他們都死了。」

「不過還是有挺多人魚活著。你聽到有人在議論拍賣會對吧。他們都在拍賣會上呢，過幾天我就帶你去看，好不好？」

然而沒有回音。人魚側著頭，黑髮凌亂埋住眼睛，他什麼話都沒說。西索快樂地等了一會兒才反應過來。

他突然意識到庫洛洛在哭。

舔了舔嘴唇，西索發現自己竟然無措起來。他試圖讓人魚轉過臉來，然而手指在下巴捏出紅痕都未成功。庫洛洛曾在他面前為窩金流下淚水，坦蕩剔透勝過堅冰。而他確實成功污染了那麼一點點的庫洛洛，怪獸現在至少知道眼淚是羞恥的別名。

然而不知所措的是西索。就像決鬥前夜的旋轉木馬上，終於意識到庫洛洛也會死，會變成海上的泡沫。他一路苦心，殺掉團員又給人魚造腿，本就是要一寸寸把庫洛洛碾碎。西索笑過酷拉皮卡，笑他的復仇注定失敗，因為清潔的大腦欠缺骯髒的想像力，金髮的年輕人篤定死亡是最後的審判。然而人就是要活著，才能一次次被侮辱和損害，才能落到豬狗不如的境地。西索自覺得其精髓。而現在是勝利的時刻了。可是。

可是他好像也沒有想像中那麼開心。

「哭什麼⋯⋯你看看我。庫洛洛，你看看我。」西索俯身捧住庫洛洛的臉，聲音壓得又低又輕，好像在哄一隻斷了腿的小貓。說話間輕薄的假相撤去，露出真相斑駁可怖。那是被庫洛洛炸到面目全非的臉。

可是語氣溫柔。男人用手去捧庫洛洛的臉，人魚生得秀氣，小臉落在大手裡似月光從井水撈起，西索要庫洛洛濕漉漉的臉看向他，「你怎麼還哭⋯⋯你看看我，都給你搞成什麼樣子了。這只手也是假的，右腳也是假的，都讓你炸沒了。你還怎麼先哭了。那些給你殺掉的人都還沒哭呢你怎麼⋯⋯你不是相信靈魂嗎，就沒想過有下地獄的一天嗎——欸好啦，好啦別哭啦。」

聲音越發軟下去，西索無可奈何，想擦乾情人濕透的小臉，可庫洛洛固執擋開手指，一次又一次。遙遙傳來警笛聲。西索嘆氣，沒法再折騰下去了。軟聲安慰一陣，蹲下身扯斷高跟鞋係帶，刑具遠遠扔到一邊。也許手心體溫能讓骨頭好受一點，西索心想，用手溫暖起人魚受罪一晚上的足踝。

庫洛洛蜷成蝦米，濕濕破破的一小團，任他擺佈。然後就讓男人用西裝外套裹好抱起來。警笛在他們身後嘶鳴，就這麼離開了今夜的一片狼籍

10  
獵人協會早就警告過西索，要他交出庫洛洛。

庫洛洛搞出的那場海嘯裡死了太多獵人，軍隊也不肯罷休。傳聞都說幻影旅團的團長跟名為酷拉皮卡的獵人同歸於盡，可他們在現場並未找到庫洛洛的屍體。西索獵殺旅團的事早廣為人知，確實有嗅覺靈敏的獵人查到他這裡。

西索那時沈迷於飼養庫洛洛的遊戲，沒有跟整個協會開戰的打算。庫洛洛已經死了，這是西索給出的說詞。我確實關了他一陣，給他做了分腿手術。但是敗血症  
他沒挺過去。屍體早扔進大海了，有興趣自己去撈吧。

並未料到一語成讖。從餐廳的鬧劇歸來，他給庫洛洛清洗上藥抱上床，人魚如同玩偶任他擺佈，沈默如死。後半夜就出事，西索驚醒的時候枕邊人已經燙成火炭。好不容易弄醒小人魚，黑眼睛對著他的臉，快無法聚焦。西索屏住呼吸，他有了不祥預感。

而庫洛洛在他懷裡喘了半天，哆哆嗦嗦擠出一句西索。被叫到名字的人心跳停了兩秒。他突然想起，庫洛洛已經很久沒叫過他的名字了。而沒什麼感慨的時間，人魚擱淺在他懷裡喘氣，西索，西索，我好難受。

是敗血症。分腿手術常見併發症。可庫洛洛畢竟不是人類，無法送去普通醫院。西索給他輸上抗生素又吸氧只能應急。轉身聯繫伊路米，這時候只能靠研究所的設備和醫生。伊路米說私人飛機中午會趕到，反正賬單全算在西索頭上。

剛掛斷電話，窗戶就砸破，催淚瓦斯扔了進來。煙幕瀰漫開前還有那麼幾秒，足夠西索鎖定窗外的敵人再撤出房間。已經被包圍了，而他認出幾張熟識的臉。果然協會裡還是有人不甘心，終於追到這裡。庫洛洛還在二樓臥室，西索奔上樓，要搶在獵人們攻進來前把他帶走。

然而針頭拔掉，氧氣罩掉落在地。床上空空如也。

庫洛洛在他懷裡奄奄一息，庫洛洛已經燒到昏迷。西索畢竟不是那麼沒心肝的人，他給庫洛洛墊好枕頭蓋好被子，沒有用任何鐐銬鎖住他的戀人。

酷拉皮卡的鎖鏈是他的主人咬著血仇鍛出來的，本該隨著一起下葬，可跟庫洛洛的屍體一樣，鎖鏈從滿目瘡痍的戰場上不翼而飛。蒂塔想，大概沒人想到鎖鏈最後到了她的手裡。

四王子鐵了心要用人魚之王做標本，她不得不為雇主賣命。派去巴黎探聽消息的獵人一去不回，後來聽說西索莫羅也在巴黎。之後西索同庫洛洛決鬥又追殺旅團，她大概猜出了前因後果。酷拉皮卡和庫洛洛那一戰她聽著消息追過去，沒找到庫洛洛的屍體，卻撿回酷拉的鎖鏈。只要庫洛洛還活著，這東西就能派上用場。

這次跟協會的獵人一起圍剿，其他人都揣著殺心，只有她偷偷帶上鎖鏈，縱然不喜四王子為人，可她一向敬業。庫洛洛從西索那裡逃出，卻被她追上，一路追逐到沙漠中央。這多少有些詭異。庫洛洛本可去機場，混上飛機不算難事，然後就能徹底跟西索和這堆獵人說拜拜。南轅北轍跑沙漠總歸奇怪，他好像並不打算離開這座城市。蒂塔有了不祥的預感。

但沒時間多想。人魚還在敗血症的高燒裡喘氣，可庫洛洛畢竟是庫洛洛，奪過獵人手中匕首，她帶去的好幾個人眨眼間就沒了頭。血和頭顱飛出去，在砂中寸寸下沉。蒂塔突然意識到不妙，他們一路追來，已經陷進流沙。

人魚也意識到危機。可廝打中已經在沙中陷得很深。他離蒂塔很近，鎖鏈在蒂塔的手中蠢蠢欲動——是真的蠢蠢欲動，蒂塔驚恐地意識到鎖鏈自己動了起來。好像復仇者的靈魂還依附其上，瞄準尚不知情的魔王，要索取最後一口它應得的鮮血。

然後他們聽到風聲轟鳴。是直升機。蒂塔看見西索莫羅扯住繩梯跳下來，他拉住了庫洛洛的手。

11  
西索抱著庫洛洛跌倒在直升機艙的地板上。流砂幾乎淹沒了年輕的女獵人，西索懶得管她死活。只是認出了她手中的鎖鏈。他跟酷拉皮卡從不是一路人。以一貫的世事洞徹，觀察飛蛾燒死在燭芯裡那種洞徹，西索理解酷拉皮卡的祈禱，理解他的復仇，理解他的清潔。他自己選擇不做那樣清白的人，不走那條清白的路。

然而此刻竟生出兔死狐悲的心情。酷拉皮卡索要仇恨無疾而終，西索倒是成功用仇恨砸碎了庫洛洛。可癱倒在直升機裡，他只是為庫洛洛的再次生還緩緩快樂起來。讓庫洛洛氣到發瘋又痛到流淚，他倒是報復成果。可他索要的，其實是同仇恨南轅北轍的東西。

雖然依舊折戟沈沙，他跟酷拉皮卡殊途同歸。

伊路米在駕駛艙咳嗽兩聲，「我們馬上去機場。研究所的醫生和藥都在等著了，你說的血型也準備好，但庫洛洛能不能堅持到那裡就難講了。」

西索沒搭話，他忙著從座位下抽出應急醫療箱，翻到簡易輸血袋，針尖扎進血管，再反覆握拳，血袋很快鼓起來。西索給自己止了血，再捉住庫洛洛的手找靜脈。而庫洛洛在他懷裡幽幽看他，眼睛比深淵海水還黑。西索突然意識到一件事。

庫洛洛現在是清醒的。庫洛洛手中還握著匕首。刀尖就搭在他胸口，正中偏左，心臟的位置。

針尖在皮膚上僵住。維持著擁抱的姿勢，兩個人都凍成冰雕。伊路米忙著駕駛直升機，無暇注意身後的一觸即發。沙塵打在窗上劈裏啪啦，而艙內寂靜如死。金色眼睛對上黑色眼睛，西索有了溺斃的錯覺。他聽見死神衣袂窸窣的聲音。

然後黑眼睛移開。匕首落地清脆一聲。庫洛洛側過頭去，像幼貓，小臉深深埋進男人的側頸又蹭了蹭。皮膚暖暖，潔淨的一小塊。

而西索呼吸都停了。他在緩慢湧上的暖意裡被破碎的幻覺抓住。一種正常人大概稱之為心碎的感覺。人魚都冷血，人魚都是婊子，西索都知道。旁人的愛意落在黑眼睛裡，不比一張面巾紙珍貴。只是用來當屠刀足夠鋒利足夠快，才有那麼一點點價值。一張活色生香的唇打開，等著你的是食人獠牙。庫洛洛是他殘酷同類中的佼佼者，他沒有愛的能力。西索一直都知道，他不介意。

可他在此刻給緩慢的心碎捉住，才將自己看得徹底。

他只是以為自己不介意。

還要更加絕望地意識到，這匕首落地清脆一聲，已經是他能從庫洛洛身上獲得的，最接近愛情的東西。

抱著庫洛洛倒在直升機的地板，西索的血汨汨流進庫洛洛的身體。這簡直是場污染。他想。一路孜孜不倦的努力，妄圖用情慾和人性玷污一個無暇剔透的怪物。而怪物偏要板起臉來，跟這個朝生暮死的人類論證永恆，說自己相信靈魂。

最後也說不清是誰污染了誰。愛對於庫洛洛猶如一場油井洩漏，正如永恆和靈魂之於西索，只是一場惡疾。

而懷裡年輕人抬頭看他。庫洛洛一向潔淨不似凡胎，他的措辭都是書上學來的，斯文過分。但是此刻他抬頭對西索一字一頓，總結這一路的波瀾壯闊：

「西索，我操你媽。」

伊路米聽見身後爆發一陣狂笑，然後是衣物窸窣聲，像是一個人抱緊了另一個人。他們倆又在幹嘛？伊路米翻了個白眼，接著聽見了西索的聲音。

「好好好，你要操就給你操。等你好起來，想操誰就操誰，想操多久就操多久，我都給你操，好不好？」

12  
西索其實不太清楚這事該怎麼收尾。

庫洛洛交給了伊路米，委託他帶離這座城市。西索本是要帶庫洛洛去拍賣會，觀看同類被競價購買的慘狀。可現在這已毫無意義，遊戲結束了。賬單之後會寄給你喔，伊路米說完就讓人關上飛機艙門。暴雨立時打了下來，是沙漠久違的雨季。

可這也不是迪士尼改編的童話。他捕捉人魚，殺光旅團，他硬生生從庫洛洛身上奪走整片海洋。他們之間容不下一個花好月圓的happy end。他不知道什麼時候就迎來你死我活的尾聲。 

但至少不容旁人攪局。暴雨下了七天，獵人們的血就流了七天。只剩最後一個了，他要去拍賣會，要殺了切利多尼希一了百了。拍賣會開始的時候已然入夜，暴雨之夜皇宮越發燈火通明。巨大如櫥窗的玻璃魚缸在皇宮大廳錯落有致，每一個裡都關著一只人魚，美麗俘虜同大理石雕像和繁盛花束交相輝映。主辦方甚至借來諸多骨架標本，鯨魚的，利維坦的，懸在大廳頂上同枝狀吊燈掩映成趣。而琴師在角落彈琴，從門德爾松到巴赫。是暴力和掠奪堆成的童話幻境，賓客嘖嘖讚嘆，真當自己是深海皇宮的主人。

西索很快鎖定了切利多尼希的位置，後者正挽著女伴與人交談甚歡。西索沒費心掩藏自己，果然王子的保鑣們看見西索全變了臉色。蒂塔也在其中，她居然從流砂中生還了，西索吹吹口哨。

切利多尼希鬆開了女伴的手，紳士風度，示意女士迴避。對上西索的眼神兀自鎮定，只是手指悄悄攥緊了槍，也預料到將是下一刻的腥風血雨。四王子只是殘忍，他又不傻。

而就在血流成河前一秒，雙方都怔住。琴師換了曲子，不是任何一隻適宜這輕浮時刻的音樂。琴聲茫茫悲哀如雪，拍賣會的客人都安靜下來。是安魂曲。西索心想，他眉頭不祥地跳起來，顧不上四王子，回頭尋找鋼琴師的方向。

依舊是西裝革履，依舊是無辜過玉璧的臉。惡作劇被抓包的狡黠嘩啦破開，庫洛洛坐在鋼琴邊對西索偏頭一笑，是他們初遇時的表情。

是西索在心裡悄悄吻過無數次的表情。

琴聲停住，庫洛洛向這劍拔弩張的中心走來。他腳步很穩。可是他骨頭還疼嗎，每一步都是踩刀尖，西索心想，想到自己的骨頭也抽痛起來。

然後他聽見轟鳴，在極遙遠處，可是越來越近。魚缸裡死氣沉沉的人魚齊齊抬頭，又交換眼神。怪異笑容緩緩浮上來，那是野獸要吃人前的表情。他們在瞬間完成從獵物到屠夫的變身。

其他客人也聽到聲響，就連四王子都移開目光，屏息靜聽，又跟蒂塔交換疑惑眼神。只有西索一人知道這是什麼。他已經見識過一次了。河流之於沙漠住民珍貴過黃金和珍珠，這座都市正是依附河流而生。暴雨季雖有洪澇危險，但修繕良好的水壩解救了這一隱患。

前提是此處並沒有一只能呼風喚雨的強大人魚。前提是今夜並非月圓夜。

西索向著塔樓頂奔去，那是整座王宮的最高處。洪水一層層追上來，狼奔豕突，彷彿識得西索氣味，定要啃食血肉。西索心裡暗罵一句伊路米，還真是收了錢什麼都敢幹。他都能猜到庫洛洛為什麼回到此處，旅團劫掠多年，所得寶藏不計其數。西索殺旅團捉人魚只為報復，從未動過財寶的主意。以致給了庫洛洛可趁之機，大概拿人魚的寶藏跟伊路米做了交易，順利返回戰場。

也恍然大悟為什麼庫洛洛當初沒有直接逃走。海上生物對天氣一向敏感，他在等這場暴雨。即使魚尾變成了雙腿，即使每一步路都似踩刀尖，水一來這就是他的主場，擊潰大壩淹沒城市，他在等一次徹底的翻盤。

西索笑起來，死亡寸寸逼近而他激動到血液燃燒。不知道還有多少人活著，在這座皇宮，在這整座城市。洪水覆頂，所有人魚都獲得自由，正在西索腳下的深淵迅捷泅渡，撕碎人類猶如撕開新橙，填飽肚子又血洗恥辱，人魚之王把自由和榮耀還給了他的子民。倒寫十字的耶穌，惡魔的彌賽亞。神愛世人，庫洛洛也愛他的子民，人類的肉是他許諾的麵包，人類的血是他允諾的美酒。

已經逃到塔頂，再無退路。沒關係，這裡就是寫下終局的地方。洪水也追了上來，腥鹹水氣如刀，然後他看見了庫洛洛的臉。巨浪簇擁人魚有如王座。這不是他能關在浴缸和床笫間的玩物了。黑眼睛看過來，漆黑咸澀勝過海水。那是真正殺人魔王的眼神。殺人魔王的臉。

也是他無數次吻過愛過的那張臉。

倒是沒急著動手。庫洛洛定定看了他一會兒才開口。「開心嗎？遊戲好玩嗎？」他這麼問西索。

西索搖頭。撲克牌滑到指尖。

「遊戲結束了。」

做個了結吧。

撲克牌飛出去斬斷水浪的時候，兩個人都聽見了鎖鏈的聲音。破空而來。是最後的審判鐘聲。

13  
他們還在巴黎的日子，庫洛洛躺在西索的浴缸裡搞泡泡浴，會捧著書談起宗教和靈魂，還有死後世界。西索對這些又不感興趣，嫌他說教，塞來一勺布丁或是草莓蛋糕，堵住情人的嘴。

要是真有靈魂，先擔心你自己會不會下地獄吧。光是窟盧塔族你就殺了多少？有鬼魂來找過你索命嗎？男人放下勺子去拿毛巾，扳過小人魚的臉，仔細擦拭起來。又講沒見過靈魂的證據，死後念倒是有。因為能力者死亡而更強烈的念。

譬如酷拉皮卡那種。

庫洛洛和西索在塔頂廝殺的最後時刻，蒂塔爬上了城堡飛檐。她離他們很近。沒能救出雇主，腦子裡只剩下殺掉始作俑者這一件事，她的身手無法跟庫洛洛或是西索中的任何一個抗衡，可酷拉皮卡的鎖鏈就在她手裡。如果真有靈魂，真有死後世界，復仇者在那一刻睜開血紅的眼睛，他還在等最終的正義。

「我看不清了⋯⋯看不清星星了。」庫洛洛躺在西索懷裡抱怨一句。「你可以湊近一點嗎？我也看不清你了。」

男人給他撩開濕漉額髮，袖子一點點擦乾慘白小臉，動作幾乎是慌亂的。「現在呢？」

問得極其白痴。西索自己也知道沒用。小人魚躺在他懷裡，瞳孔已經開始渙散。洪水不會再漲了，而整座城市早已沈沒。塔樓頂成了波濤中最後一塊礁石，西索抱著庫洛洛坐在上面，觸目汪洋一片。

天將明，屠殺收尾，童話就切換面目出場。人魚之王的魔力還殘留水中，所有的骨架標本都活起來。巨鯨，利維坦，還有更古老的海洋生物，正懶洋洋地在宮殿花園中漫遊。人魚相對嬌小多了，大開宮殿彩繪花窗穿堂入室，摘了枝型吊燈的水晶，又遊到城堡的飛檐摸摸天使雕像。拍賣會主辦者的苦心有了回報。這裡真的成了深海皇宮。矢車菊般湛藍的水中，人魚嬉戲的水晶宮殿。

不時有玩夠的人魚游出宮殿游出庭院，順著水流越遊越遠。洪水最終匯於河道，一直通向大海。跟著水流走，他們將回歸自由。因此沒人注意到塔樓頂的西索。庫洛洛又在他懷裡抱怨好冷，西索脫下外套把人裹得更緊。「有沒有好一點？」聲音壓得很輕，好似稍稍提高一點，人魚就會立刻灰飛煙滅。

他曾跟庫洛洛說不存在靈魂的證據，他只聽說過死後念。未曾想要以此種方式親眼目睹。酷拉皮卡早已安眠在眼淚和花朵裡，可鎖鏈記住了未完成的仇恨。直到在塔樓頂貫穿魔王的心臟。如果真有靈魂，金髮的復仇者該如願以償，所有死在庫洛洛手中的冤魂都如願以償。一報還一報，血的代價已然償付，法官收起卷宗，陪審團離席。一切嚴絲合縫，塵埃落定。

不甘心的只有西索。他輕浮如風，他才不信什麼審判什麼報應什麼地獄天國。庫洛洛怎麼可能死於報應。魔王狡詐冷血，殺人如麻又清白無辜。你怎麼可能去懲罰一個毫無道德的怪物，庫洛洛本該免於任何審判。

可是馬上就要日出了。西索記起了童話的結局。太陽升起的時候，小美人魚變成了海上的泡沫。他近乎幼稚地恐慌起來，把庫洛洛抱得更緊，好似真怕小人魚在他懷裡碎成彩色泡泡，消失在清晨的陽光裡。他幾乎要投降了，要屈服於軟弱，去信庫洛洛那套鬼話。只要相信靈魂和永恆，死亡就只是一次搬家。一個人進入另一個人的心靈，像搬入另一間公寓。相愛、共眠、吵架又和好歸來。他的體內空空蕩蕩還是放得下一只浴缸，小人魚躺在裡面看書又玩泡泡浴，櫻桃味的泡沫飄起來。是他的小人魚。他的。永永遠遠。一個人就這麼進入另一個人的心靈。

一個人就在另一個人身上獲得永生。

西索莫羅只活在當下，他的杯裡始終有酒，他朝生暮死。可從今天開始，他就要擁有過去了。

庫洛洛就要成為他的過去了。

這讓他恐慌和絕望起來。如果這是一齣戲劇，此刻就是落幕時分。聚光燈定格給主角悲戚的臉，歌隊的樂聲淹沒骨髓，冷過北冰洋海水。觀眾整齊流下眼淚拋出鮮花，是離場的時刻了，幕布將要落下。

可都與西索無關。他只是握緊庫洛洛逐漸失溫的手，又湊到人魚耳邊。他聽見自己破碎到溫柔的聲音。

「你還想要我的命不是嗎？我們再玩一場遊戲好不好？你會好起來的，對不對？」

清晨第一縷陽光打在他臉上，濤聲如雪。

庫洛洛沒有回答他。


End file.
